


Usual Routine

by Bunny_CarrotHunter



Category: Dbs - Fandom, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Driven by lust, Drunk Sex, Liquor, Lust, M/M, Ship, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_CarrotHunter/pseuds/Bunny_CarrotHunter
Summary: During a bar party reunion for the 6th Universe team after the Tournament of Power, every member seemed to be enjoying themselves.. all besides Hit, who excludes himself from the social gathering by choice. That is until Frost takes it upon himself to keep the assassin company, in hopes of keeping a good conversation and getting on his good side, prolonging his potential assassination by his hands, but one too many drinks may underestimate just how much of his charms he’s leading on. As for Hit, after years of doing the same runs, he’ll come to learn that indulging in other pleasures may not be so bad after all, as long as he can continue on the following day, usual as always. But what happens when a new pleasure starts to make him doubt what he wants in that following day?





	Usual Routine

**Author's Note:**

> (A little playlist to get into the atmosphere of the bar/later scenes)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_ppsAcbZDo&list=PLomAvbA8oZzv2V--sauZ6pRe5uYYSZifC&index=1

It had been two weeks after the Tournament of Power, but even so it wasn’t considered too late for the Universe 6 team to celebrate not only their survival but recognize their efforts in the battle royale. As such, an all-nighter reunion party was held in a bar hotel, most tasteful in the more polished side of the planet where the Sadala Defense Force, and by extension, Cabba, were more recognized and respected. Because of this, the company was more than honored to hold their reunion in one of their exclusive suites much to Cabba’s gratitud.

Every member of the 6th universe team was invited along with friends and comrades alike, and certain accommodations had to be arranged to fit the likes of a few of them, such as the size of the bar and their respective rooms, as Cabba had asked for one for each member to have as so they wouldn’t worry about returning home so late or tired and could instead stay at the hotel until the following morning. Cabba thanked the workers that were able to manage the changes, knowing a certain metal man and friend would appreciate it.

All preparations were set until finally the day arrived. The bar lounge area filled will comrades of the team’s members, plus-ones and even some fans and admirers of the warriors, eager to meet their heroes. The two female Saiyans Kale and Caulifla had taken control of the bar’s drinking area (mostly Caulifla with Kale as a helper), while the rest of their team was scattered around the room.

Magetta and Botamo, who had become fast friends after both tournaments they participated in, chatted amongst some of the guests and recruits from the Sadala Defense Force. Pirina and Saonel, who had brought a few of their Namekian companions, now unfused, shared their stories and experiences in the battle royale to a couple of guests and admirers. Even Dr Rota himself could be seen boasting about his abilities even further to those gathered around him.

Sitting with one leg crossed on top of the other and arms resting on the counter was Frost, who took his place on a stool beside the bar Caulifla and Kale were managing. With a margarita glass in his hand, he overlooks the ambience of the place, people talking with others, sharing experiences and drinking away. Under different circumstances, he would be more mindful on keeping himself hidden from the public eye, as members of the very organization that hunted him down were present at the party. But this wasn’t one of those nights.

As a member of the universe 6 team, he had also received an invitation to the reunion, and despite their history, Cabba honored his word that every member could indulge in the social gathering held for them, even if he was a wanted criminal. For this reason, Cabba spoke on behalf of the Icejin to his Defense Force that they would not apprehend him for the duration of the party, just as long as he didn’t commit any misdeeds or felonies under his watch.

It was still unclear to Frost, as Cabba had informed him, if this agreement was valid just for the night or time after, but he would worry about that later. All he knew was that, even if just for tonight, he was safe, and he would indulge in it as from the corner of his eye, he noticed two Sadala Defense Force officers take quick glances at him while whispering among themselves, just as Frost would turn to face them with a vain and cheeky smirk, making them avert their nervous stares.

Frost grinned to himself at the effect he still had on the people of his universe, despite knowing that soon they’ll be back on his tail, not that he’d let them get close, anyway.

And finally, there was Hit, who sat on the end of the bar with his arms crossed on top of the counter, as usual, not being the most social of the team by choice. Luckily no one had yet to initiate a conversation with him or tried to interact with the assassin, and that’s how he wanted to keep it. He didn’t care for meeting new people, whether or not they knew of his occupation. It wouldn’t matter long term, as he would most likely never meet them again, so what was the point.

After the tournament, Hit returned to his usual routine. Sure his universe was shaken up at having been (unknowingly) erased then brought back within minutes, but just as he predicted, society would return to normal, even if it meant hiring more contracts for hit men like him.

It took various tries before Cabba finally managed to get in touch with him to properly invite him to the reunion, and although Hit turned down the invitation more than once, Cabba’s persistence about ‘also wanting to include their team leader’ and ‘wanting to thank him for his efforts’, made him give in to the young Saiyan’s request. Despite his battles, he was rather innocent in his own way, and although he would never admit it out loud, Hit held great respect for his younger fellow teammate. He was a warrior just like him, after all.

Even so, as he sat with his back to the crowds and music blaring around the bar, he still wondered why he was still there. That was, until Caulifla slid over to him with a bottle on hand from across the bar counter.

“Oh, lighten up, old man!” she chirped in her usual bold tone. “Are you planning to spend the entire party just sitting here?”

Hit looked up at her, stoic as ever. “I’m only here by Cabba’s request. I have no intention to fraternize myself with strangers that are only here for our fame.”

“Haaa! You’re no fun! You haven’t gone out much since the tournament, have you?”

“You can tell that just by looking at him,” Frost intervened, taking the empty seat beside Hit, glass on hand. “I would say all he needs to loosen up that cold expression of his is a couple of strong drinks, but judging by the number of drinks he’s had all night, I’m starting to believe the hit man just can’t hold his liquor.”

“But he hasn’t gotten anyth- Hit! Not even one?”

“Afraid so,” Frost answered for him with a cheeky grin. Hit looked down at him, unsure if to be offended by the comment or to just ignore it as Frost gave him a subtle wink while flashing a fang, causing a curious eyebrow raise from him.

Just then, Cabba comes up beside them holding a shot glass of his own, having already drank two and being  _mildly_  loose by that point. “Hey, Caulifla!” he chirps, gesturing his glass towards the Saiyan. “Thank you so much for this and for coming. I really needed a break from all those missions with the Sadala Defense Force! That goes for you two!” he added, looking at Frost and Hit.

“No problem!” Caulifla returned in the same tone. She looked down at his hand to see the empty shot glass and got an idea as she reached below the counter for three other shot glasses with one hand, popping the bottle open with the other. Pouring the drink on all three glasses in one move, she slid one each in front of Hit and Frost, keeping one for herself. “Here’s to reaching our highest potentials once more!”

Cabba smiles and extends his shot glass to her, who gladly also fills with liquor before holding up her glass along with Frost. “You too, Hit!” she exclaims, nudging the glass towards him with the end of the bottle. Hit stares at the shot then back at them to see the three waiting on him. With a sigh, he gives in, grabbing the glass and mildly raising it, but that was enough for them. “To Universe 6!”

“To Universe 6!” they all exclaim and chugged their drinks down, even Hit, who shuddered at the taste once it passed down, but found it… not as bad as he thought it would.

Cabba and Caulifla expressed their satisfaction in loud sighs of content while Frost kept his stare on the assassin. “See, that wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

“I suppose I thought it would be.. stronger.”

Caulifla laughed out loud. “Not until the third one, it ain’t!”

“Oh, Caulifla!” Cabba said pointing a finger at her then behind him. “Some colleagues of mine want a couple drinks of sazerac, think you can help?”

“You got it!” She responded, tapping the counter once before yelling towards her ‘assistant’. “Hey Kale! Four sazerac cocktails, let’s go!”

“On it, sis!” the more bubbly Saiyan said as she got to work with Caulifla coming to her side, gesturing Cabba to come with her who obliged and walked with her. As she made her way to her pupil, Caulifla did a quick glance behind her shoulder with a cheeky grin, purposely having left the bottle in front of Frost and Hit.  _‘I’ll leave it up to Frost to loosen him up’_ , she thought as she laughed under her breath.

Frost looked at the bottle left unattended then towards the girl Saiyan, having missed her back glance and shrugged, freely taking the bottle and pouring another into his shot glass. “Strange, I thought for sure the legendary assassin would of had a more.. fondness for a few drinks every now and then,” he teased the taller male. Whether or not the drinks he already had made him more bold, there was a sense of comfortable air between the two warriors teammates that made them be more open towards each other than the usual stranger, at least that’s what Frost believed. But Hit allowed him to indulge in his fun. It wasn’t his business, after all.

“I’m more a wine person, if we’re being honest.”

“Ah, yes, of course. More on the sophisticated side, are we?” He put the bottle down.

“It has its own elegance, yes.”

“To tell you the truth, Hit, I’m actually quite surprised to see you made it. I didn’t exactly think you as the social type.”

“Cabba insisted I attend.”

“Ah, the innocent young Saiyan,” Frost sighed in a sneer tone, mocking that of a nostalgic one. Had Hit less control of himself, he would of smirked at the remark, having been an echo to his own thoughts on the younger warrior.

“And what are you doing here? Aren’t you still at large for your crimes?”

“Oh, of course you would remind me of that,” Frost groaned at the memory of his deal. “Fortunately for me, my participation grants me immunity from the Sadala Force for the night. As long as Cabba says I’m not doing anything unlawful, they can’t put me in custody.” He holds up his shot glass to shoulder level. “As pesky as that agreement is, I can’t say I’m not enjoying the rather frustrating glances from a few officers every so minutes.”

Curious, Hit averts his eyes to the corners of the bar, and sure enough, a few officers, though off duty, would steal glances at Frost from behind before returning to their own conversations. His attention turned back to Frost at hearing him chuckle under his breath. “Oh, I do wish Cabba hadn’t told them about my final form. I thought I would have it easy hiding with it since most of the universe only recognizes me in my first repressed form. But, I suppose that’s how it is.”

At this, Hit took the moment to look over Frost’s form, realizing he was right. Every hit he had received for Frost’s life provided him with a photo of his first form, almost as if they were unaware he had changed himself. But he had to admit that his current one, if anything, fit him more. He noted the differences between the two, how his first one limited Frost’s movement whilst in his last, he could fight more fluently. In his first, his body was more protected and his last exposed more of his body, showing more of his curves…

“My, my, that certainly intrigued you, didn’t it?” Frost’s voice cut through his thoughts as his tail curled and waved in front of his body from Hit’s view. Hit blinked to look back up at Frost, who smirked at him having noticing him eyeing his body.

“Hmph, don’t get the wrong idea,” Hit scoffed as he turned his back towards the nosy crowds again. “I realized you’re correct. None of the contracts send to me for your life provided a visual in this form of yours.”

Frost’s smirk disappeared at the reminder of his occupation, only to regain it when he saw the bottle and grasped it, holding it up for Hit’s view. “All you seem to be about is work, hit man. Even when your life is at stake. Legendary or not, it’s never too late to take a load off every once in a while.” With a smile, he poured another serving of liquor into Hit’s shot glass, setting the bottle down, and lifting his own. It wasn’t like Hit to take part in meaningless affairs that wouldn’t effect him in the long run, but he couldn’t deny there was some truth in his words. Just like their rival universes after the tournament, everyone had a greater sense of valuing life after seeing just how easily and quickly one could simply disappear. But even so, Hit told himself he wouldn’t fall into unclean habits, but then again, he wasn’t so pure himself either. A look into his occupation was enough to see that. Maybe if just for a moment, Frost was right. And after tonight, he could go back to his usual routine.

Hit took a hold of his glass and raised it just as Frost had, who tapped his shot with his own before he gulped it down, Hit following suit.

The party continued on as normal. Some got up to mingle in between free spaces, other stayed put in their seats continuing conversations. Cabba continued to roam around the bar, greeting colleagues and guests alike, receiving the occasional compliment for his efforts, sharing drinks with friends and returning to the bar for more.

“Cabba, you’ve been going around all night! Take a break to just have a drink yourself!” Caulifla reclaimed after he returned to the bar area for the seventh time in a row.

“Sorry, Caulifla, but I’d rather have something else to do besides sitting in one spot for the entire night.”

“Ugh, fine, suit yourself. What will it be?”

“Two martinis and one Mai Tai.”

“Alright. Kale, get the dark rum!”

Cabba took a seat on the stool in front of the preparation area while he waited for his drinks, looking around the bar until his eyes roamed to the very end of the bar counter, where he spotted Frost and Hit conversing with each other. Caulifla began on mixing dry vermouth and gin into one glass before noticing Cabba’s averted attention, following it towards the two beings at the very end of the bar, smirking to herself. “They sure began to hit it off, haven't they?”

“It does seem like it. I guess I just thought they would have a more.. restrained relationship.”

“Oh, they’re restraining something alright.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing,” Caulifla snickered, confusing the latter as she flashed a witty grin. Kale slid to Caulifla’s side with a finished Mai Tai on a tray as her mentor finished the two martinis, sliding the tray over to Cabba for him to take it.

“Thanks, you too. Oh, and, can you keep an eye on Frost for me?" Holding the tray in his hands, Cabba nodded towards the Icejin. "Just for a bit?”

“Whatever you say, Cabba.” Caulifla sneered at him, repressing a smirk. “Now go on.”

Hesitant on her tone, Cabba went off to lose himself within the social crowds once more, unaware that on the other side of the bar, two other beings were in the process of losing themselves as well.

“Personally, I’ve always had a greater preference of cabernet sauvignon.” Frost went on.

“Hm. Pinot noir.”

“Ah, yes, one of the most noblest and rarest. So I suppose it is true what they say, you do prefer someone with more class.” Hit noticed Frost mildly playing with the ripple of his glass with his finger. Maybe it was the dark and loose tone of the bar or the effect of his third shot, but he could have sworn seeing the lightest glow of red in his eyes.

“I didn’t say in a person.”

“Oh, of course, how silly of me,” Frost joked in an impish tone, his leg now crossed on top of the other. The gesture was moderately picked up by Hit.

“Why would you believe I’d go for someone more of class?” he asked as he grasped his shot glass served with what would be his fourth shot.

“Well, it would only seem natural, just look at yourself. So  _refined_ ,” he empathized on the word with a closed fist. “And the rather well built figure.”

Hit’s eyebrow raised at him, wondering if it was him who couldn’t hold his liquor. Even with the thought, Frost chugged down his shot after having it in his hand for a while, realizing he had as well. He cleared his throat. “So you say, but yourself? Being the emperor of the universe, I doubt you would of never had suitors come to you for more than your loyalty.”

“Well, that is true, hit man, but being a man of taste, I couldn’t settle for just anyone, so I never could find a worthy mate.”

Hit began to grin. “So.. you’ve never…”

The paused silence was picked up by Frost, who swiftly turn to him glaring. “I never said that! The nerve of you to suggest-” Frost cut himself off. Hit… was laughing. Granted even if it was a chuckle, he wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t seen it. His anger subsided as he tried instead to hide his blushing.

“Forgive me, that was bold,” Hit broke through his amusement. “It’s just.. you sounded so.. preservative of yourself, I simply thought-”

“Yes, I know what you thought,” Frost cut him off, reaching for the bottle once more to pour another serving. “But that is none of your business.” He lifted the glass to drink himself another, until he paused, his glance trailing back towards Hit, a deviant smirk forming on his lips. “Unless.. you really were that curious.”

Now it was Hit’s turn to blush. “Don’t be absurd,” he muttered as he gulped down his fourth drink.

“What, not even a little?” Frost pried on, something about the tall assassin blushing in his presence gave him more of a bold boost than the alcohol did.

Just as Hit passed down his fourth, his gaze met with the Icejin’s, faint red glowing eyes staring at his with intrigue. His swaying tail took the attention from his eyes down to where it moved around, leading his gaze down to Frost’s.. rather promiscuously posed figure. Subconsciously he realized how he never got to appreciate it as much even before their first tournament, his attention having been taken up by either something or someone else. Now that things were appeased…

Hit broke away from his physique. He had seen this trait from other more loose partners in an effort to get him to oblige to their wishes, even if his will was stronger than their meek attempts.. Yet somehow, he found it harder to refrain when it was  _him_ …

“Not any more than you would be intrigued by me,” he scoffed in a mocking tone, hoping the remark would turn him away as he grabbed the bottle to pour himself another shot. Dealing with the lizard would of been more effort than he initially wanted. His conscious was beginning to tell him one too many shots were enough, but Hit’s mind was far enough into “why not” territory to listen. Tomorrow he would just go back to his usual routine.

Frost gave a twirl around the ripple of his shot glass with his finger once before turning to him with a sensuous leer, his voice low and coquettish. “Who says I’m not?”

Hit froze as the edge of his glass barely touched his lips, staring at the shorter lizard, noting the blush that started to appear on his cheeks despite him keeping the same playful smirk on him. Must be the effects of the alcohol, yet, there was something alluring about him. Hit tried to compare his behavior to his own experiences whenever he went into the more immodest parts of town, or when a target would offer “other services” in exchange for their lives, not that he ever took their shameless offers. But that wasn’t Frost, he was more sophisticated, and he respected that.

In response, he chuckled, quietly even as he felt his self control slowly dropping. “What kind of a confession of yours is that?”

“I thought you would be more flattered, hit man,” Frost returned with a coy grin.

“Is that how you get around your troubles?”

“When they are successful.”

“Well, you’re just going to have to try harder than that.” Hit lifted his glass, giving the Icejin a small simper.

“Who’s the preservative one, now?” Frost raised his shot up to his, returning the playful tone as he tapped their glasses, drinking them together.

Loud bar music continued to fill the party with no signs of slowly down. Cabba has nearly forgotten about Frost and the agreement, having been persuaded by his fellow officers to loosen up if only for one night. It was his recognition party, after all. Caulifla and Kale eventually left the bar to go and mingle with the rest of their guests, even boasting about their experiences to a couple of admirers, mostly Caulifla as Kale would stay back by choice, even if she did get the occasional jealousy when certain fans would ask to take a picture with her mentor, but nothing like a few drinks to get them both in the party mood together again.

“No way! How do you manage to stay and look the same after a thousand years?” Frost blurted.

“I suppose I’m just blessed with immortality,” Hit joked, holding his now 8th shot. “But perhaps they are right, maybe being around too much has made me a bit..”

“Prude?” Frost teased holding back a chuckle.

“As much as I don’t want to admit,” he uttered a laugh, taking the shot. By that point, most of the background music was a blur. After some time, the tone became repetitive.

“That’s because you don’t try to spice your life up at all. I mean, when did anything interesting happen to you before our first tournament?”

“How do you even know about that? You were knocked out long before.”

“Yes, I was. Cabba told me just before the multi-universe tournament, how you faced off against Son Goku for a good while.”

Hit chuckled at the memory of the Saiyan and their fight. He had to admit.. it was exhilarating, even found himself wanting to fight against him again. “I suppose my job doesn’t require for much excitement, is all.”

“And that’s your problem!” Frost blurted once more, pointing a finger at him with the glass still in his hand. “I’m not usually one to judge, oh, the gods know I can’t, but if you focus on only one thing your whole life, sooner or later, that, or you, will become numb.”

Hit looked down at his glass, now empty as he felt his body grow weary, or at least, that’s what he believed. He wasn’t as tense as he was hours prior, but he wasn’t cursing at it. If anything, it felt.. eased. “It’s not all numb.”

“That is why I like to keep living with what the world throws at me,” Frost continued, a hand on his chest with a smug smile.

“Isn’t that how you ended up where you did?”

“You’re not going to stop taunting me, are you?”

“Heh. You make it so easy.” Frost rolled his eyes at his comment, finishing the rest of his half shot. “But, I’ll consider it. After all, a thousand years.. the normal being would have looked at that and think he would have multiple opportunities.”

“Yes.. a thousand years.. and still as sharp as ever...”

Hit turned his gaze back at him. There was that glow again. Frost had his body leaned against the bar, his elbow on the counter holding his face up with his hand. His slim figure looking back at him with a licentious stare.  _‘Oh, this lizard fishing for compliments.’_  “Heh. You aren’t too unpleasant yourself.”

Frost waved a weak hand out towards him. “Oh, you flatter me so, hit man. But I do have to keep myself as refined, after all, I still have a reputation to keep.”

“Does that require making yourself look as if you were so cultivated?”

“Oh, very much so,” Frost let the words roll off smoothly, flashing another fang before reaching for the bottle once more but his estimate of how far it was having been far off, resulting in his hand tumbling over the bottle on the counter. Hit quickly grabbed it despite letting some drops to spill out. His reflexes would of been keener if it wasn’t for the liquor in his system. “Ah, fuck,” Frost mumbled in a weak haze.

Hit took the bottle himself and poured another serving onto Frost’s shot glass, leaning in towards the Icejin to do so, their faces closing in in the process. He smirked against him, staring into Frost’s red half lidded eyes with his own. “How’s that for cultivated?” he purred.

Frost only returned the lecherous gaze, his eyes lowered down to his lips that were curled into a lewd smirk. “Your lips.. they look.. so soft.”

Hit gazed down to Frost’s own lips at the mention of his own, taking in the flattery for a moment as he continued down to the rest of Frost’s frame. So graceful. Slender and elegant, even captivating. Attractive.

He was attracted to him.

“Is that so?” he whispered into a purr. His leaning body had lowered enough for his hand to touch the now soaked counter as the glass had overflown with the pouring liquor, making the bar slippery enough for Hit’s hand to slide against it, throwing his body against Frost’s as their lips connected. As soon as they touched, the rest of the room became a blur with Hit letting go of the bottle to grab onto Frost. Frost moaned against his lips, his hands splaying around Hit’s neck as he continued to kiss him, his hands eager to touch his body. Feeling them on him, Hit slid his own from his arm down to Frost's waist, the urge to feel another against his slowly taking over, growing the more passionate their kiss became.

Caulifla had returned to the bar preparation area where another attendant had taken her and Kale’s place behind the counter, much to her content. She tapped the table once to get the new helper’s attention, ready to order two more drinks for her and her student as their night was still young. As the attendant got to work, a curious hunch made her turn around to the very end of the bar, to find it completely empty aside from two deserted shot glasses… leaving a wide and mischievous grin on her face.

The pair infiltrated into the room as Hit closed the door behind him with his back, arms and lips locked against Frost’s. Their last ounce of reason was enough for them to get away from the party and continue in private as they did by moving to Frost’s reserved room. With a slight push, Hit turned his body to press Frost’s back against the wall beside them, looming over his floating body with a hand against the wall and another on his partner’s back. Frost wrapped his arms around his neck eagerly pressing their lips together, peering ever so vaguely from behind Hit the bed in the middle of the room, nudging himself off the wall to push him towards it. Hit recognized the mattress once it hit the back of his leg, instinctively wrapping an arm around Frost to lay him across the bed, not once parting their lips as he topped him.

Frost groaned at the comfort of the silk sheets while his partner pressed against him, the feeling becoming mutual as Hit brought his hand from beside Frost down to his chest, slowly moving down to his hips, taking in to appreciate every inch of his smaller slender body. His strong hands against his skin made Frost groan in anticipation, the sound only arousing the hit man, rising in him the desire to feel more of his body. He continued on to kiss the side of his face down to his neck, his kisses turning into small suckles against his flesh. Frost gasped a moan as Hit expressed his yearning against his skin, vocalizing his delight to his partner, leaving Hit mesmerized by his voice.

Years of only receiving threats from his targets, begs and yells for mercy had made him forget what those of pleasure sounded like. This was completely different. Frost’s responses weren’t of pain but of pleasure and arousal. He needed to hear more. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear  _him_.

Admitting his weakness for his flesh, Hit bit down on Frost’s neck just enough to earn him a moan as he shuddered. He sucked on his collar bone savoring the taste of him as he lifted his body slightly to feel against him. Frost, relishing on the sensation of being dotted on by the assassin grasped the bed sheets beside his face, his face burning red as the heat between his legs only grew the feistier his partner got. Likewise, Hit shuffled in place before recognizing a tightening around his crotch, desperately wanting to ease itself. Hit grabbed the buckle of his belt, blindly fumbling it to loosen it until it became undone, tossing both his belt and coat tails onto the carpet below.

Wanting to relief himself, Hit parted his lips from Frost’s body, his cheeks hot from blushing as he fumbled to undo his lower guards, pulling them down in his daze to expose his throbbing erection not having realized how aroused he was until now. Yet it was then his eyes landed on Frost’s crotch, noticing the aching bulge held back only by his leggings to also realize just how expose he was. Had he been anymore sober, he would of reacted on the slightest bit of shame, but one glance as he looked up to meet Frost’s equally lustfilled gaze that practically begged for him in between labored breathing, shame and pride be damned.

Wanting to appease his partner as well, Hit trailed the edge of Frost’s leggings, tugging at them to try and take them off, ripping the fabric off only once he got desperate. Frost shuddered at the sudden exposure, panting softly as his member twitched with need before the hit man. Hit pressed his body against Frost once more to reconnect their lips, savoring Frost’s moan as his hard member rubbed against his. Feeling the heat from his body, Hit’s hand went to undo his upper coat from the front, pulling back to slide it off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor, immediately falling back to ravish Frost’s neck.

Frost groaned at his erection rubbing against his partner, holding Hit’s head against the crook of his neck, his body now aching for him. “Hit…” he panted, losing his voice within his daze. “Put it in…”

Savoring at the sound of his voice, Hit promptly obliged, lifting himself up to his knees and taking off his shirt, throwing it aside now completely topless, followed by tugging his lower guards off of him along with his boots, all the while keeping his gaze on the blushing Icejin laying before him. Frost ogled up at Hit’s muscular build as he stripped, willingly spreading his legs for him as Hit positioned himself on top of him, pulling his hips closer to him as the tip of his member pressed against his entrance. Frost’s body jolted in anticipation when at last Hit thrust into him, arcing his body once he felt the throbbing cock fill up his hole. Hit panted a groan as Frost tighten around his hot member, unconsciously bucking his hips against him as his desire for more grew.

“..H..Hit..” he mumbled faintly, his body giving in to the touch of his partner. Once the first sensations wore down, Hit swayed his hips to a more rhythmic pace holding himself up with his arms against the bed, his muscles flexing as he would thrust further against Frost. Frost’s voice croaked within moans as his body adjusted to Hit’s length inside him, the pleasure of his strong body against him shadowed over the pain.

Hit looked down at Frost’s weaken state beneath him, the blushing mess he became as he gripped the sheets beside his face, his arm over his head trying to wipe the sweat off his skin, or unsuccessfully hiding his blushing face, either way serving to turn him on even further at seeing the pleasured daze he neared Frost into. But he wanted him to enjoy their moment together.  _He_ wanted to pleasure him.

With a last deep thrust, Hit pulled out as Frost looked up at him to see his leg in Hit’s grasp, realizing what he was indicating to as he assisted him in turning his body. Holding himself up by his arms, Frost lifted his tail up for Hit, giving the hit man a clearer view of his desperate body. Hit could feel his cock aching at the sight of his consenting partner, greedily pulling his hips towards his and thrusting back inside. Frost threw his head back with a moan as his nails clawed against the silk beneath him.

Hit held onto Frost’s hips as he continued to pound him, his erotic voice only driving him further to wanting to hear more. Frost’s tight ass felt so good around him. It was then he felt his tail wrap around his waist and chest, clutching his body enough to keep him against him, unwilling to let him go. He had to admit it was new. He never had his partner hold onto him so eagerly, but damn if it wasn’t hot. But he wanted to feel him closer to him, he wanted to feel his body against his while he pleasured him.

How long had it been?

He pressed his stomach against Frost’s smaller back, wrapping an arm around his chest as the other held himself up. Hit clasped against his smaller frame, so delicate and frail, and yet so powerful. He loved it. He loved his body. Admitting it to himself, Hit bit down gently against Frost’s shoulder, earning him a passionate shuddering moan that nearly drove Hit over the edge, but he didn’t want to finish just yet. If anything, he wanted Frost to, more than anything, but he wanted to see him when he did. He craved for his body against him, looking at him when he climaxed. The biogem on his chest pressed against his arm that grasped around him. Fuck, he loved his body.

Parting his mouth and body from him, Hit grabbed Frost’s hips and turned his body to face him, leaning forward to suck on his neck one more time before he got to his knees and lifted Frost onto his lap. His hands moved from his hips down to grasp his ass cheeks, holding up his body before he pushed back inside the Icejin, jolting his body with a panted moan. Frost grasped onto Hit’s shoulders, lowering his face to put out of sight the flustered and sweating mess he had become, but even so, Hit was unable to take his eyes off him.

Even with the sweat coating his body, he still found it as gorgeous.  _He_ was gorgeous. He had to admit that. No, he couldn’t deny it. He was beautiful. But why did it take him so long to see it?

Frost’s grunts couldn’t be contained anymore as he panted out lecherous moans for Hit to revel in, his cock twitching slightly as it coated itself with precum.

For a moment, Hit thought back to a day before tonight, before the party, even before the tournaments they were made to be in, how just maybe, even for a brief moment in the past… he had thought Frost was attractive. Maybe he always did, but only focused on his work too much to give those thoughts any attention. If he didn’t, then why didn’t he turn him down at the bar?

Hit gazed down at him. Everything he was. So graceful. So desirable. And he was letting him take him.

He couldn’t deny it. He wanted him. His body, his voice, the opportunity to have him, if just for this moment. 

“ _..H-Hit…_ ” Frost moaned out, lifting his half-lidded eyes to meet the same lust driven gaze the hit man contemplated his body with. Hearing his name in his voice, Hit wrapped an arm around Frost’s back and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The Icejin obliged with a muffled moan wrapping his arms around his neck as Hit continued to pierce him.

Recognizing their shared passion, Hit pushed Frost down onto the bed again, parting from his lips to hold his forehead against Frost’s as he panted out his moans, tensing his muscles as he rammed his partner’s body. His arm stayed securely around Frost’s waist with the other holding him up by his elbow, clenching onto the bed sheets beneath him, Frost’s burning red face mirroring his own.

“ _..H-Hit.. you feel.. so good.._ ” Frost panted softly nearly losing his voice in his daze as his body continued to be ravished by his partner. Frost’s low lecherous voice nearly drove Hit into climax as he was unable to take his eyes off his pale blue lover.

“Moan for me, Frost…” he panted against his skin, losing his own voice in low yearning grunts. Frost arced his body as his tail wrapped around Hit’s leg, his voice breaking off into moans as his body clenched around Hit’s cock, urging the latter to wrap his arm tighter around him the more he arced and thrust at a rougher pace. His muscles flexed against Frost as the latter unconsciously slid his nails across his shoulders. Vulgar moans escaped him as his whole body tensed so close on edge grasping onto his partner begging him for his orgasm.

“ _H-Hit! Hit~!_ ”

That did it. 

He rammed his hips against Frost holding onto his body until with one final thrust, Hit threw his head back with a grunting moan as he finished inside the shorter Icejin, pumping his hot cum in shorter thrusts as his body tensed in ecstasy. Frost tighten around his body as his edging orgasm hit him, crying out moans of pleasure as Hit emptied himself inside him while he came his load onto his stomach. Hit grunted as he thrust a few more times into him, riding out both his and Frost’s hitting orgasm until his exhausted body gave in and his energy dropped in an instant, letting himself drop onto the bed beside Frost who shared his equally breathless panting.

Frost’s last strings of cum finished on his abdomen as both their orgasms subsided after long minutes of panting. The afterglow of ecstasy still rode Hit when he managed to open his eyes to look at his partner to see Frost’s blushing expression and sweating chest that still tried to calm his breathing. His body was giving out as soon did Frost’s, but even as his tired eyelids forced himself into sleep, Hit wouldn’t part his gaze from him. His afterglow didn’t make him forget. Frost.. really was beautiful. It was only one last question now that passed through him before he finally granted his body rest, something that made his chest clutch.

Would he be able to go back tomorrow?

 

Hours after the party ended, Cabba stretched his arms as he made his way back to his room, turning the knob as he had kept the door unlocked, trusting the security of the hotel and entered the room, rubbing his eyes with his arms. It was only when he felt his boot step on a bundle did he flutter open his eyes to look down, seeing a vaguely familiar dark purple coat. Beside that, a ripped piece of dark gray cloth. Even in his drunken haze, Cabba turned to look up and did not even take him a second to recognize the large purple physique on the bed and the strong musk scent of the room to turn right out the door, closing the door behind him as he leaned against the wall with his back. The dead silence of the hallway echoed the one on his expression.

“…I’ll take his room instead.”


End file.
